quiz_bowl_newsfandomcom-20200217-history
Meanings of Colors
]] All colors may seem like there just splashes of light mixed in to make what you see today, but all colors have meanings to them. The colors have there own individual meanings like green and its meaning or red with its meaning. Combination colors even have their own combination meanings like orange's meaning or purple's meaning. Here are some of the meanings of some colors listed below. Red Red is the color of fire and blood, so it is associated with energy, war, danger, strength, power, determination as well as passion, desire, and love. Red is a very emotionally intense color. It enhances human metabolism, increases respiration rate, and raises blood pressure. http://www.color-wheel-pro.com/color-meaning.html Blue The color blue is a popular color among large companies, hospitals and airlines. It is a color that symbolizes loyalty, strength, wisdom and trust. Blue color meaning is also known to have a calming effect on the psyche. Blue is the color of the sky and the sea and is often used to represent these images. http://www.color-meanings.com/blue-color-meaning-the-color-blue/ Orange Orange combines the energy of red and the happiness of yellow. It is associated with joy, sunshine, and the tropics. Orange represents enthusiasm, fascination, happiness, creativity, determination, attraction, success, encouragement, and stimulation. To the human eye, orange is a very hot color, so it gives the sensation of heat. Nevertheless, orange is not as aggressive as red. Orange increases oxygen supply to the brain, produces an invigorating effect, and stimulates mental activity. It is highly accepted among young people. As a citrus color, orange is associated with healthy food and stimulates appetite. Orange is the color of fall and harvest. In heraldry, orange is symbolic of strength and endurance. http://www.color-wheel-pro.com/color-meaning.html Green he color of life, renewal, nature, and energy, is associated with meanings of growth, harmony, freshness, safety, fertility, and environment. Green is also traditionally associated with money, finances, banking, ambition, greed, jealousy, and wall street. The color green has healing power and is understood to be the most restful and relaxing color for the human eye to view. Green can help enhance vision, stability and endurance. Green takes up more space in the spectrum visible to the human eye and it is the dominant color in the natural. It is a natural choice in interior design as an ideal background or backdrop because we as humans are so used to seeing it everywhere. http://www.bourncreative.com/meaning-of-the-color-green/ Pink a delicate color that means sweet, nice, playful, cute, romantic, charming, feminine, and tenderness, is associated with bubble gum, flowers, babies, little girls, cotton candy, and sweetness. The color pink is the color of universal love of oneself and of others. The color pink is the color of universal love of oneself and of others. Pink represents friendship, affection, harmony, inner peace, and approachability. Pink is the official color for little girls and represents sugar and spice and everything nice. Pink is the sweet side of the color red. While the color red stirs up passion, aggression, and action, large amounts of the color pink can actually create physical weakness. http://www.bourncreative.com/meaning-of-the-color-pink/ Purple Category:Color Category:Describing Category:Definitions